


Willow Holland (IT fanfiction)

by FilthyDirtyPunk



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bullying, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Homophobic Language, Horror, Multi, Racist Language, Sexual Violence, Slut Shaming, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilthyDirtyPunk/pseuds/FilthyDirtyPunk
Summary: You are Willow Holland. A goth girl who grew up in Derry maine. You have known about everyone in the town and so far everyone's been pretty nice, well not to you.Everyone looks at you as if you'll never be like them, except for the Loser's club. They accept you for who you are, what your into and what you do.The only people that really do ruin everything for you is the Bowers gang. Their always way too handsy with you, mostly because your one of the oldest ones out of the Losers.After a night out at the cemetery by yourself you run into Patrick Hockstetter and start to form a bond with him.What happens when Patrick starts to fall in love with you?





	1. Chapter 1

My mind was out of it today. It was the last day of school and the only thing I could think of was the fact that I was going to high school and leaving my friends behind.  
I stayed back in the 7th grade and now I'm in the 8th going to 9th.  
My friends were the best, I didn't have a lot though. The only people that really knew me were my parents and myself. I was known as the towns freak, oh boo hoo I have no friends blah blah blah... whatever, least I'm not a bitch like Greta Bowie. Speak of the devil here she comes.  
"Oh look, freak of the week! It's Willow Holland!" Greta laughed as her minions chewed gum and giggled. "Please tell me where did you get the haircut?"  
"Fuck off cunt!" I bark back and cross my arms, my hair fell in my face as my nose ring gleamed in the light.  
"Oh hush, your cunt is used anyways! Slut!" She spats, making me gag.  
"Least I can get a guy. Now please fuck off nicely." I say rolling my hazel green eyes and walking away.  
That's when I feel a shove on my back, making me fall onto the floor face first. My nose started to bleed and my face went red from anger and embarrassment. Greta.  
I stood up and turned around, it felt like everything was slow motion, my fist went flying towards Greta's face and I punched her square in the mouth, making her fall on the floor and cry out in pain.  
I smiled and looked at a group of boys laughing at Greta. Oh right of course, Bowers and his goons.  
Henry was the leader of the group. He was attractive if I do say so myself but honestly I'd never go for it. He had blonde hair with a mullet and bright blue eyes. He usually wore a dirty ripped tank top with rusty old ripped denim jeans and some boots. He was fucking angry all the time and stayed back just like me but not in the 7th, 8th.  
Belch was the other one. He was the one that drived the gang's car. It was a blue Trans Am (I like motorcycles or Jeeps) and he never let anyone else drive it, which I get.  
He packed a lot of muscle and wore a baseball cap and a Metallica muscle tank top. He also wore denim jeans, just not as dirty as Henry's.  
Victor was the only-If I should say- sane out. He had blonde hair that shagged in front of his face and brown eyes. He had on a yellow t-shirt with converse and we would sometimes "talk" but when he'd talk to me he'd usually flirt with me. He's cute but again, not my type.  
And then there's the Patrick Hockstetter, the only one that I would be with or fuck. He was a tall skinny fellow. He wore a Tom the Cat shirt with ripped black jeans that showed the bruises on his knees.(don't know where those are from and don't care, he's still a snack)  
Patrick always had a knife in his pocket that I would kill to have that thing pressed against my throat. His fingers were long and skinny and his hands were big too, I'd DREAM of having those hands wrapped around my neck and those fingers inside of me, like holy fuck!  
Patrick has black shaggy hair with bright blue eyes and made me fall onto my knees. His leather combat boots made me squeal since they're just like mine.  
I've always had the biggest attraction to Patrick since we were a lot alike.  
"Damn Holland, wonder if you fuck the way you fight!" Patrick called out, making the others laugh.  
Except when he does that.  
"Fuck off Cockstetter!" I laugh and walk out the door after the bell rang. As I was walking I put an extra sway in my hips.  
I was wearing a black skirt with thigh high leather boots that if I kicked someone it would leave a bruise. I had on a tight black t-shirt with a fishnet long sleeve shirt underneath it.  
"Hey come one! Give us some!" I heard Henry remark. I just rolled my eyes and saw Eddie Kaspbrak.  
Eddie had the biggest crush on me and honestly, I thought it was cute. He was adorable and I was.... me? But to tell you the truth I was older than him. I just couldn't do it.  
"Eddie, how are you?" I called out, he turns his head and blushes wildly as I make my way over to him.  
"Uhh-uhmmm-H-hey!" He stutters as I hike up my skirt a bit. If I hiked it up more than you'd see my lace black thong.  
“How was your last day?” He asked, fixing his bike.  
“Eh sucked dick but good.”   
“What happened to your nose?”  
I forgot about my nose I just realized. My hand goes to my face and I touch it, looking down and seeing the blood.  
“Greta usually.” I laugh, wiping it all away, making my hand have smears of blood on it. Just a bit of an accessory.  
"W-well if you want I'll tell her off!" He muttered, loud enough for me to hear.  
"Aw Eddie your so cute." I wink, messing with his hair.   
His face went hot and red from me touching him, it was cute and made me laugh.  
"Alright you should hurry up and get home. Don't want Bowers and his goons fucking with you."   
"Uh oh-oh-okay!"   
I smile and go to walk away until I feel a smack on my bottom. I turn around and my eyes are looking at someones chest. A guy. Who is this? Motherfucker.  
I look up and I'm looking into... Patrick!  
"Nice skirt." He laughs and walks towards Belch's Trans Am.  
I smirk, turning around and winking at Eddie which makes him have a look of confusion on his face.  
I take my right hand and swing downward.  
SMACK!  
The smack made a noise, it was more of a grip than a smack but hey close enough.  
Patrick's eyes go wide and a smile formed on his face as I chuckled and walked away.   
"See you around pumpkin!" I laughed. And just because I'm an asshole I bent down, pretending that I dropped something, and showed him my panties underneath my skirt just to tease him a bit.  
"Oh you definitely are gonna see me soon!" He giggled and walked towards his laughing friends


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Willow's parents force her to go to church she runs into Patrick.  
> Hahaha.... she's so fucked.

As the wind blew in my face my lips froze, it was getting cold and I was freezing.  
I usually dread going home. Mostly because even my own family sees me as an outcast. My family is Catholic and they usually go to church on Sunday's. As for me? I stay home, listening to metal, smoking weed and/or cigarettes, or even reading the satanic bible.  
I like to call myself a "devoted satanist". It's fun. Right now I have my own Book Of Shadows, but there's one spell I haven't accomplished yet.  
The spell involves a cemetery, in the middle of the night I have to sneak out of my house and do the entire spell.  
I have it all ready, but I plan on doing it on Sunday night. When it becomes Monday.  
Anyways, I get to my house and I take a long look at it. My house is the normal looking type, it was smaller than most Derry houses though it was nice. I never complained.  
I was an only child while my step mother had a son and daughter my age. They were twins but her son was a little shit, always flirting with me, groping me. I hated him.  
Her daughter was another story.  
I remember it like yesterday.  
It was last year. I was going to go downstairs to for a drink of water, it was 2:30 in the morning and my throat burned from sleeping with my mouth open. Which was weird because I was drooling the whole time.  
I opened my door and clicked on the hallway light. My step sister Lori's door was cracked open and her the light dimmed a bit into the room.  
What I saw made my stomach crunch and I wanted to throw up.  
Lori was on top of my father while my father's hands gripped her hips roughly.  
"Right there Tom!" She quietly moaned, as she kept riding him. I blinked and my mind told me to go downstairs and pretend like it never happened.  
So I chose to leave. I walked back into my room to get out of that house. I hated my father so much, I hated him.  
That night I got so drunk that something happened. I can never speak of it.  
"Willow! Come inside! We have to tell you something!" Lori squealed, jumping up and down in her thin floral dress.  
"Cooooolllll, can't wait to see..." I rolled my eyes. Lori was always annoying. She had curly blonde hair and was really skinny, so skinny that I could see her bones. Her teeth were yellow from never brushing them.

I walk up the stairs and walk inside my house. My father was inside my house waiting for me on the couch while reading the newspaper. Which was normal.

Dad looked at me and set his newspaper on his lap. He frowned at me, making me roll my eyes in boredom.   
"Can we please hurry up I need to get dressed for a party." I sighed.  
"On Sunday you're coming to church with us. It's time for you to go out there and make some friends." My father said, crossing his arms.  
"I do have SOME friends you ass!" I spat, crossing my arms as well. "And didn't you hear me? I'm going to a PARTY!"   
"He means nice, normal friends." Lori giggled  
"You stay out of this bitch!" I spit. Putting my finger in her face. "Nobody even likes you slut!"  
I ran upstairs and slammed my door shut.   
What the fuck? Everyone at church are fucking pussies! Ugh this sucks! Dad sucks! Lori sucks! Everything sucks!

 

Sunday came and that shit hit me like a TRUCK.  
Apparently the church my family went to wore all white so no black skirt or leather jacket. Just a short white dress with white pumps. I hated the color white. Black is good. Black is great.  
As I stood in church, everyone was singing except me. Never will I sing for a fucking "bearded man in the sky"  
I looked to my left and saw a tall lanky guy with long black hair also not singing. Holy fuck he's cute.  
He turns around and looks back at me. Oh my god, Patrick? No.  
He laughs and looks at me, he's never seen me with no makeup on before. Yikes this was embarrassing.  
"You go to church?" He mouthed.  
"No they dragged me." I mouthed back.  
"Same, not a big fan."  
"Church Boy." I chuckled.  
"Church Girl." He murmured.


End file.
